


The crystal spies on us

by SAranelSJ



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAranelSJ/pseuds/SAranelSJ
Summary: E' soltanto il suo riflesso, che Valery riesce a guardare, ogni notte, ogni giorno. E' soltanto la sua immagine allo specchio, che può concedersi di amare.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The crystal spies on us

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Ieri ho sentito il bisogno fortissimo di buttare giù questa idea che mi ronzava in mente. Avrei potuto adattarla a moltissime delle mie OTP, ma qualcosa dentro mi ha detto che era letteralmente già scritta per Valery e Boris. Non scrivo da mesi, e non scrivo scene di sesso da ormai anni, quindi spero tantissimo sia leggibile e non tremenda (ma quello lo spero per l'intera fic) e che soprattutto vi piaccia <3  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Sara
> 
> PS. Il titolo è tratto da una poesia di Jorge Luis Borges.

**_The crystal spies on us_ **

[…]They prolong this hollow, unstable world  
In their dizzying spider’s-web;  
Sometimes in the afternoon they are blurred  
By the breath of a man who is not dead.

The crystal spies on us. If within the four  
Walls of a bedroom a mirror stares,  
I am no longer alone. There is someone there.  
In the dawn reflections mutely stage a show.[…]  
  
\- _Mirrors_ , J.L. Borges

Era sempre stata la sua sola difesa, quando gli sguardi erano diventati insopportabili, e le parole inutili.  
Avevano sempre frapposto tra loro quella barriera, quando il bisogno era diventato così forte da rendere rischioso anche un saluto, un semplice “ciao” sussurrato prima di andare via, o la buonanotte a cui sempre più raramente seguiva immediato il rumore dei passi dell’uno o dell’altro verso la propria parte della stanza.  
Certe volte, Boris non faceva neanche attenzione a non farsi notare, quando scivolando verso il tavolino da tè per il primo _bicchiere di troppo_ della serata già scivolata nella notte, restava lì, qualche secondo, alle volte minuti interi, a guardarlo dormire.  
A guardarlo far finta di farlo, per lo meno. Perché Valery era certo, sicuro come lo era della Terra attorno al Sole, che Boris sapeva.   
Lo specchio a figura intera incorniciato di legno scuro, stranamente posizionato accanto al suo letto fin quasi al pavimento, gli aveva restituito quello sguardo quasi ogni notte: era cominciata il giorno in cui Boris, senza che lui neanche se ne rendesse conto, aveva cominciato a chiamarlo per nome.   
L’infrangersi di quella barriera, di quella sottile membrana che li aveva mantenuti vergini entrambi, puri, distaccati quanto bastava perché l’affezione, l’amicizia, _qualcos’altro_ non si frapponesse tra loro distogliendoli da quanto andava fatto, li aveva portati a questo.  
Ad una stasi di corpi, anime e parole, che sempre meno si frapponevano tra loro se non quando necessario, quando era indispensabile spenderle e quasi sempre a favore dell’orecchio di qualcun altro.  
Quell’ultima notte, prima del processo, Valery non aveva neanche provato a fingere.   
Era scivolato sotto le lenzuola, voltandosi verso lo specchio, e aveva atteso l’ovattato rumore dei piedi nudi di Boris sul pavimento. Lo aveva sempre fatto sorridere, quel particolare preciso della personalità di Boris; quanto impettito, serio e austero riuscisse ad apparire all’esterno, ingessato nei suoi completi costosi, e quanto insofferente ad un agio semplice come un paio di pantofole fosse, quando nessuno stava a guardare.  
Non arrivarono presto come ogni altra notte, forse per quel curioso, malsano gioco di reciproca anticipazione a cui partecipavano da settimane senza neanche conoscerne le regole. Quando Valery sapeva qualcosa, lo sapeva anche Boris, e viceversa. Avevano entrambi smesso di chiedersi quale filo invisibile collegasse i loro pensieri, nello stesso momento in cui avevano realizzato l’esistenza di quel legame.  
Lo avevano accettato, e basta. O meglio avevano accettato, in silente accordo, di non riuscire a comprenderlo.  
Forse non sarebbe venuto quella notte, e si sentì uno sciocco per aver creduto che potesse andare avanti ancora a lungo. Forse aveva deciso di strapparlo, quel filo, di metter fine a quella routine inspiegabile, quell’attrazione che sfidava la fisica scibile e la morale.  
Non finì nemmeno di elaborare quel pensiero, il respiro mozzo nei polmoni, che il tintinnio della bottiglia di vetro sul bordo del bicchiere lo distolse da quella tortura autoimposta.  
Il rumore del fiato che tornava a riempirgli il torace, Boris lo aveva certamente udito, ma non disse nulla, come nulla aveva detto nelle ultime settimane. Anche adesso, a carte scoperte, quando la finzione non si rendeva più necessaria, il coraggio sembrava un sentimento avulso ad entrambi.   
La debole luce lunare, tiepida ed esitante quasi non riuscisse neanch’essa a sbirciare quel luogo di disastro, illuminava Boris quanto bastava perché Valery ne scorgesse il profilo solido, le labbra socchiuse, il bicchiere tra le mani, lo scintillio del vetro rivelatore del fatto che non l’avesse ancora portato un’ultima volta alle labbra.   
Era sospeso anch’esso, a mezz’aria, come il tempo, come le particelle di polvere che svolazzavano nel fascio di luce bianca; come le mani di Valery sul proprio petto, a catturare le sole vibrazioni dei battiti, quasi non avesse il coraggio di sentire quel muscolo sanguigno spingere contro la propria mano. Lo sguardo di Boris era caldo, sulla sua schiena, di un calore ignoto, sconosciuto, che non appartiene al fuoco, al sole, alla chimica, ma a qualcosa che è proprio di Boris e di nessun altro.   
“Valery” poi, del tutto inaspettatamente, Boris disse.  
Se lo sguardo era un sopportabile tepore, quelle parole bruciarono a tal punto che sentì la fronte imperlarsi di sudore, la maglietta leggera pizzicare, quasi stesse realmente lacerandosi, filo dopo filo, sotto l’azione implacabile di una fiamma immaginaria.  
“Boris” la sua lingua articolò, asciutta, senza che neanche avesse realizzato di aver ordinato al proprio cervello di rispondere.  
Una luce fioca, quella della lampada accanto al letto di Boris, lo accecò come una finestra spalancata sullo zenit. Non si volse verso di lui, né l’uomo più grande gli chiese di farlo.  
“Valera” però ricominciò, e Valery gemette all’uso di quel soprannome. “Non potremo farlo così per sempre.”  
Incapace di rimanere ancora sdraiato in quella bolla di calore sempre più insopportabile, Valery si sollevò e si mise seduto. Strinse una manciata di lenzuolo nei pugni rigidi, per evitare di ferirsi la carne con le unghie.  
Boris non aveva torto, ma qual era la ragione, in una situazione come quella? Qual era il confine invalicabile, le zolle d’erba innocue su cui camminare per poter attraversare quel campo minato?  
“Forse no” Valery si sforzò di dire, a voce appena udibile, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Ma l’alternativa sarebbe non farlo affatto”.  
L’immagine di Boris allo specchio, sembrò perdere definizione, quando prese a tremolare appena, come scosso da una risata inudibile. Effettivamente era quello, che Boris stava facendo, nell’estremo stupore di Valery. Rideva, come non lo aveva mai visto fare da quando lo conosceva.  
“Abbiamo mandato un uomo nello spazio per primi” disse, con voce rotta. “Credo che poche cose siano tanto impossibili da esserci precluse a prescindere”.  
Valery non poté fare a meno di ridere a sua volta, a quelle parole. Il contrasto tra le sue labbra, tese in quel debole sorriso che aveva quasi sconvolto Boris, la prima volta che l’aveva visto, e quanto stava dilaniando ogni fibra del suo corpo, era tanto marcato che Valery si sentì quasi -fisicamente- spezzato in due.  
“E’ cosi che hai intenzione di comprarmi?” si impose di rispondere. “Se proprio vuoi provarci, parlami di fusioni e fissioni.”  
Il riflesso di Boris si chinò verso Valery, e lui tremò per un momento, temendo l’arrivo del suo tocco sulla pelle: quello non avrebbe potuto filtrarlo, non nello stesso modo con cui stava facendo con la sua immagine.  
L’altro uomo si sedette sul letto, gli occhi puntati in quelli di Valery allo specchio, l’espressione, adesso ancora più nitida, intrisa di una serena consapevolezza.  
“Non potrei mai” sussurrò, protraendosi ancora verso il compagno ma senza mai sfiorarlo. “Sei tu l’esperto. Non combatto più guerre che so di non poter vincere.”  
Era curioso sentirgli dire una cosa del genere.  
“Allora perché stiamo parlando di…questo?” Valery chiese, con un gesto eloquente della mano nello spazio esiguo tra i loro corpi. “Questa guerra non può essere combattuta, figuriamoci vinta.”  
Boris sospirò, allontanandosi appena, come se quanto appena detto da Valery lo avesse talmente toccato da rendergli momentaneamente intollerabile la sua vicinanza. Prese un sorso dal bicchiere, poi lo passò al suo compagno.  
L’uomo più giovane esitò, di fronte all’intrinseca intimità che accettare quell’offerta avrebbe comportato. Dopo qualche secondo, lo prese e lo portò alle labbra.  
L’odore acre del dopobarba di Boris si era unito in una nota leggerissima alla fragranza pungente della vodka, in una miscela che quasi lo stordì mentre scendeva, bruciante, in gola. Svuotò il bicchiere, e lo posò sul comodino.  
“Di tutti gli uomini, tu sei l’ultimo che mi sarei aspettato indulgente nei confronti di una cosa come questa.”  
Boris rise ancora, ma la sincera allegria di quel breve momento, poco prima, era scomparsa repentina com’era arrivata.  
“Tu credi davvero, Valera” cominciò, con una nota di rabbiosa incredulità che non riuscì a reprimere con troppo successo, “che dopo quello che abbiamo visto, fatto, _vissuto_ , mi importi più qualcosa di quello che è giusto o sbagliato?”  
Una goccia di sangue carminio cadde a infrangere il bianco quasi accecante delle lenzuola profumate di detersivo economico. Valery non si era neanche accorto di essersi tormentato il sottile contorno di un’unghia con così tanta veemenza: era una cosa che si portava dietro da quand’era bambino.  
“Quello che è successo qui ci offre una protezione che non avremo mai altrove” sciorinò, pratico, accademico, come se Boris fosse uno studente particolarmente ostico alla comprensione di un concetto semplice. “Vuoi rendere il ricordo di questo posto, di _noi,_ ancora più doloroso di quanto già non sarà?”  
“No” Boris rispose quasi immediatamente. La sua voce non celava più il bisogno che sentiva, ma era un’urgenza composta, come si confaceva ad un uomo come lui. “Per i ricordi ho già l’altra vita. E a quanto pare, ci andrò prima di quanto avessi programmato.”  
Fu il turno di Valery di ridere, senza felicità alcuna, puntando gli occhi in quelli così simili ai suoi dell’uomo accanto a lui nel loro riflesso.  
“Cos’è, la stai buttando sulla pietà?” lo canzonò, ma senza alcuna intenzione di ferirlo realmente. “Non lo credevo nel tuo stile.”  
Boris abbozzò anch’egli un sorriso, ma non raggiunse i suoi occhi.  
“Non è pietà. E’ la verità del fatti” disse, “la stessa verità su cui sei stato tanto schietto, appena arrivati qui.”  
Nessuno dei due parlò di nuovo, per un tempo che nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo calcolare precisamente. Un latrato lontano fu trasportato dal vento, ovattato come il suono di un vecchio grammofono, fin dentro la stanza. Una porta sbatté, nel corridoio esterno, e i due sembrarono ridestarsi dalla trance in cui erano caduti senza accorgersene.  
“Boris, sono stanco” fu Valery a rompere il silenzio. “Stanco per davvero.”  
Boris si sollevò dalla sua scomoda posizione e lentamente fece il giro del letto, sedendosi accanto a Valery, tanto vicino che quel profumo che ancora sentiva sulle labbra, quasi impercettibile ma presente, lo investì come un treno.  
“Ti sei illuso che quello che vedi, che _senti_ quando ci guardi, non sia vero. Che siano come immagini scorse in un libro” il suo tono aveva perso qualsiasi traccia di rancore, urgenza, dolore. “Ma quello che c’è al di qua dello specchio è vero, Valera. Tu sei vero, come lo sono io. E’ di questo che sei stanco. Di continuare a credere che non sia reale”.  
Vi era una dolcezza così pura, in Boris, che all’apparenza avrebbe dovuto cozzare con la sua figura altera, ma che sembrava però calzargli come se non fosse mai stato altro che quello: un uomo gentile, mite, buono. Valery, in quel momento, non ricordò che fosse mai stato nient’altro.  
Le mani di Valery presero a tremare, e rimpianse di non aver chiesto a Boris un secondo bicchiere. Quello che sentiva, _la quantità_ di cose che sentiva, era troppo da gestire per un essere umano solo. La responsabilità, il senso di colpa, il timore per quello che sarebbe inevitabilmente accaduto il giorno successivo, al mattino che li avrebbe sorpresi fra qualche ora soltanto, fu un carico che lì, seduto sul letto, una maglia lisa indosso e l’amico più caro che avesse mai avuto accanto, non si sentì più in grado di sopportare. Più di tutto però, era il _bisogno_ a fare più male. Perché Valery lo sentiva, quel bisogno: pressante, affilato, letale. Lo sentiva nel corpo, nella testa, sotto la pelle, nelle vene, come sangue.  
Così, pianse. Cominciò a piangere in silenzio come aveva sempre fatto durante tutta la sua vita, quasi dovesse vergognarsi di qualcosa, di non essere un automa, rigido, composto, il cuore e le emozioni in compartimenti stagni.  
“Non trattenerti più, Valera” sentì Boris dire, ma non riuscì a guardarlo, che fosse in viso o il suo riflesso. “Dimmi quello che vuoi. Dimmi quello che _hai visto_ , e che hai sperato succedesse davvero.”  
Fu in quel momento, attraverso la cortina di lacrime e gli occhiali che aveva inforcato senza neanche rendersene conto, che finalmente trovò il coraggio: lo guardò _davvero_ per la prima volta, quella notte. E quello che vide, fu quello che avrebbe potuto essere il rimpianto più grande della sua vita.  
Si alzò lentamente dal letto, e senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Boris si mise dinanzi a lui, tremando ancora appena, ma abbastanza perché l’altro se ne preoccupasse.  
“Sto bene, Borja” lo rassicurò, accennando un sorriso debole. “Resta lì”.  
Quando Valery si sfilò di dosso la maglia, abbandonandola su una sedia vicina, Boris sembrò non riuscire a credere che quella distesa di pelle morbida, quell’universo fino a quel momento estraneo, fosse alla piena mercé del suo sguardo affamato. Socchiuse le labbra appena, mentre le mani di Valery sembravano decise a concedere ancora di più allo sguardo incredulo, devoto, dell’uomo che aveva avuto l’immenso privilegio di mettere a nudo la sua anima ancor prima del suo corpo.  
Lentamente, deliberatamente, sfilò via l’ultima barriera tra sé e la frescura insolita di quell’estate radioattiva, quasi timoroso che Boris potesse essere sopraffatto dalla sua figura, se avesse avuto fretta, cedendo troppo presto a quel desiderio mai sentito prima per nessun altro: un bisogno dai confini sempre più incerti, dai limiti sempre più inconsistenti.  
Mai Valery si era sentito tanto al sicuro così esposto, vulnerabile, inerme: mai aveva concesso a se stesso di essere semplicemente un uomo e nient’altro, fino a quel preciso istante.   
La pelle nuda rifletté la densità lattiginosa della luce della luna e il tenue baluginio dorato della lampada. Ombre e luci si avvicendavano su quel corpo che Boris ora guardava come aspettando un permesso che aveva sempre avuto, come se fosse un quadro raro proibito alla vista dei comuni avventori ammirato con l’inganno.  
Prese tra le sue una mano di Boris, che si risvegliò bruscamente dalla sua assorta contemplazione, e la portò a stringergli appena un fianco. Non ebbe bisogno di ulteriore incoraggiamento, quel meraviglioso uomo, per appropriarsi di quella porzione di carne morbida, che Valery aveva sempre visto come motivo di vergogna. Boris, dal canto suo, percorreva ogni piccola lentiggine e imperfezione con la delicatezza di chi non ha mai avuto il privilegio di sfiorare qualcosa di così perfetto.  
“E’ questo che vedo, Borja” quel vezzeggiativo scivolò sulla lingua di Valery dolce come miele. “E’ questo che vedo dalla prima volta che ti ho incontrato”.  
Boris non ebbe bisogno che parlasse ancora, che gli mostrasse ancora più di quanto avesse già fatto, dubitando che ci fosse anche solo un recondito angolo dell’essere di Valery che non gli avesse rivelato quella notte. Portò le mani al viso dell’uomo più basso, e lo baciò come non aveva mai baciato nessuno prima, come se la bocca dell’altro fosse ossigeno e lui annaspasse in cerca d’aria. Era crudo, esigente, completamente opposto alla dolcezza del tocco sul suo corpo, ma Valery non aveva bisogno di dolcezza, in quel momento. Nessuno dei due ne aveva.  
Il bisogno che aveva creduto possibile contenere ancora, esplose dagli argini come un fiume in piena, e non fece nulla perché l’onda non lo prendesse, togliendogli l’aria dai polmoni, come un naufrago stanco che si arrende alla morte.  
“Niente più barriere” Boris sussurrò, separandosi da lui per un attimo che a Valery parve durare per sempre. “Sarà me che guarderai. Noi.”  
Valery annuì, tornando a baciarlo, come se ne dipendesse la sorte del mondo, e cominciò ad artigliare i vestiti leggeri di Boris con la stessa foga ferina di quel bacio. Lacrime di sincera, cruda felicità, presero a scorrergli sulle guance, fin sulle dita di Boris che ancora sfioravano il suo volto in una rabbiosa, ma colma di profondo rispetto, rivendicazione di proprietà. Sono tuo. Sei mio. _Siamo nostri._  
Non si accorse nemmeno quando Boris, con una ritrovata delicatezza, lo spinse ad adagiarsi sul letto, seguendolo appena un attimo dopo. Valery rimase senza fiato, quando gli occhi, ora asciutti e attenti, si posarono sulla figura nuda del suo compagno. Non trovò un modo per descrivere Boris, in quel momento, che potesse equiparare quella vista; non aveva idea di quali parole avrebbero potuto rendere giustizia a quelle linee solide, massicce, imponenti ma ugualmente morbide al tatto, a quella pelle ruvida e segnata dal tempo come una mappa tattile di esperienze, che Valery voleva conoscere tutte. Gli sfiorò il petto come si sfiora un manufatto di cristallo fragile, e con l’altra mano lo attirò a sé, così che ogni parte di lui si fondesse col proprio corpo, tanto da rendere impossibile capire dove finisse uno e cominciasse l’altro.  
Non sapeva bene neanche Boris, intento a saggiare con la lingua ogni lentiggine, segno, cicatrice di quel corpo vergine del tocco di un altro uomo, esattamente com’era stato il proprio fino a quella notte, come descrivere quello che stava accadendo senza scivolare nella retorica spicciola di un romanzo d’amore. Perché era amore, quello che stava prendendo forma, quello che animava dita, mani, lingue, bocche e sguardi: nient’altro che amore, nella sua accezione più pura. Era amore, quello che spingeva le mani di Boris a sfiorare, toccare, graffiare, saggiare il sapore di ogni più piccolo frammento di quel territorio inesplorato, chiedendo il permesso, l’accesso, a luoghi che Valery neanche credeva possibile potessero esser fonte di un piacere tanto squassante, da spingerlo a serrare gli occhi, a provare il sordo dolore di una cecità imposta, perché guardare sarebbe stato troppo.   
“Valera, ti prego” poi Boris sussurrò, come se fosse senza fiato, come se parlare gli costasse una fatica infinita. “Valera, guardami. Guardaci.”  
Non poté nulla contro la volontà di Boris. Non si era mai sentito così felicemente alla mercé di qualcuno, così tranquillo nelle mani di un altro, che fosse un amico, un genitore, un’amante. Dolcemente, Boris scese a sfiorare con le labbra il suo ventre morbido, le mani a saggiare quel mondo appena scoperto, prima di avventurarsi lì dove non lo aveva mai fatto, dove Valery non credeva che la mano di un uomo avrebbe mai potuto spingersi per stringere la sua carne rigida, la pelle tesa, che scivolava lungo la durezza come velluto. Gli sembrò di perdere i sensi, quando la mano di Boris si chiuse attorno a lui, con una consapevolezza e una padronanza antica, di un passato trascorso a conoscere e conoscersi.  
“Dimmi come lo vuoi, Valera” sussurrò, il fiato caldo contro quella parte tanto sensibile che quasi uccise il compagno, “dimmi come ti piace”.  
Valery non rispose, non subito. Posò le mani sulle spalle di Boris e lo trascinò in un altro bacio, l’ennesimo della notte, prima di bisbigliare appena, senza fiato, su quelle labbra umide e martoriate.  
“Mi piace se sei tu a farlo” disse soltanto, e Boris non comprese più nulla di ciò che gli accadeva attorno. Il latrato dei cani, i flebili rumori del sonno dalle altre stanze, il frusciare implacabile di un insonne al piano di sopra, scomparvero, inghiottiti in un silenzio irreale, come se tutto attorno a loro fosse scomparso, sparito per sempre, a discapito di un mondo soltanto loro, un universo di soli due abitanti, a loro forma, immagine, somiglianza.  
Il corpo di Boris, pronto quanto quello di Valery, prese il posto della sua mano, costringendo il più giovane a gemere appena e poi a sussultare, quando quella stretta bruciante fu sostituita da un’eccitazione gemella, e nulla fu più necessario perché Valery assecondasse la richiesta dei loro corpi, frizionando, sfiorando, lambendo dolcemente, danzando con movimenti che il suo corpo sembrava conoscere da sempre.  
Non era neanche vicino, all’amore con una donna.  
Era come se condividere lo stesso corpo, li rendesse così tanto consapevoli dei reciproci desideri da rendere inutile ogni imbarazzo, esitazione, tentennamento. Il loro era un gioco di incastri perfetti lì dove non sarebbero dovuti esistere, di vuoti e pieni, di piaceri colpevoli che perdevano ogni impronta di peccato, dissolti nelle parole sconnesse, senza senso, nei gemiti trattenuti, lasciati andare, osati, rischiati.  
“Voglio tutto, Boris” poi Valery riuscì a dire, una patina di sudore a rendere più rapido lo scivolare dei loro corpi l’uno sull’altro, l’uno contro l’altro, ormai entrambi vicini ad un limite mai raggiunto prima. “Dammi tutto.”  
Fu allora, che successe. Che le pareti della bolla scoppiarono, acuendo ogni senso di entrambi al punto che l’aria sembrò diventare tangibile, un tocco gentile che lambiva i loro corpi come a lenire il dolore di quel dolce, lento accoppiamento di anime. Ogni piccolo suono divenne stridio acuto, le lacrime e il sudore salmastri come acqua di mare, sulle labbra, nelle ferite aperte da piccoli morsi, leniti da dita e lingue.  
Quando Boris lo fece e si fece suo, Valery pianse ancora. Pianse perché non si sarebbe mai più sentito così pieno, così fragilmente umano come in quell’esatto istante, quando una prima bruciatura, veloce e acuta come una puntura di spillo, lasciò piano il posto alla piacevole, dolce ustione della più alta forma dell’amore.   
L’istinto di sbirciare le loro figure unite, nonostante la promessa, fu troppo forte perché Valery riuscisse a resistere. Si voltò appena, mentre artigliava le spalle dell’uomo sopra di lui come se avesse paura che tutto potesse finire troppo presto, che quell’abbraccio potesse realmente spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, e li vide.  
Vide tutto quello che aveva rischiato di perdere.  
Tutto quello che per il proprio orgoglio, per una convinzione in cui non aveva mai creduto ma che si era imposto di ritenere giusta, aveva quasi lasciato andare.  
L’occasione che l’istinto aveva colto ancor prima del raziocinio.  
Non sembravano costruiti che per fare questo, Valery e Boris: per fondersi e cercarsi, per compenetrarsi come il puzzle ben ingegnato di un enigmista esperto, fino a risolversi in quell’abbraccio, in quell’equazione perfetta.  
Fu quando il suo sguardo tornò su Boris, che Valery non riuscì più a trattenersi: gli occhi dell’uomo più grande, di quell’azzurro polveroso e così intenso, lo stavano guardando come se non esistesse e non fosse mai esistito nient’altro. Come se avesse vissuto in funzione di quel momento, e se nel secondo appena dopo fosse stato destinato a svanire, come cenere nel vento, lo avrebbe accettato di buon grado.  
Gridò, Valery, e Boris lo seguì come aveva accompagnato ogni suo bacio, ogni carezza e ogni dolce esplorazione, quella notte. Tutto divenne bianco, mentre Boris lo stringeva a sé e lui stringeva Boris, quasi volesse entrargli dentro davvero, per restituire il favore al suo compagno, per dargli quanto poteva di quel che lui aveva ricevuto, in una ciclica, amorevole, reciprocità.  
“Non mi lasciare” Valery poi sussurrò, quando un’oncia di fiato riprese possesso dei suoi polmoni, incapace di aprire gli occhi, di tornare a guardarlo. “Non farlo mai.”  
Non lo vide, ma sentì il bacio di Boris all’angolo della sua bocca e il suo corpo spostarsi, in modo che Valery potesse giacere su di lui, le gambe aggrovigliate, il capo sulla spalla dell’uomo più vecchio.  
Non gli piaceva, avere Boris così lontano, nonostante fossero praticamente ancora fusi insieme. L’aria mite dell’alba incombente soffiò sui corpi umidi di sudore e di ciò che rimaneva del loro piacere, facendoli rabbrividire.   
“Non posso” poi Boris finalmente rispose, e Valery si chiese, prendendo un respiro profondo, se si sarebbe mai davvero abituato al privilegio di poter chiamare _suo_ quell’uomo. “Non potrei neanche se volessi.”  
Valery non aggiunse altro, e neanche Boris, come se si fossero detti tutto quello che era necessario dirsi, quella notte ormai troppo vicina al mattino. Quello che sarebbe successo, tra poche ore appena, sembrava non tangerli più, come se fosse qualcosa che avrebbero dovuto guardare dall’esterno, un passivo scorrere di immagini da un film dal finale incerto.   
Qualunque timore, colpa, indecisione, sembrò svanire dal cuore di Valery, sotto il tocco taumaturgico delle dita di Boris, che presero a sfiorargli dolcemente i capelli con una delicatezza che ormai non faticava più ad attribuirgli. Quelle mani grandi, che ormai lo conoscevano meglio di quanto lo conoscessero le proprie, sembravano volare tra le ciocche rossicce. Non lo aveva mai visto prestare tanta cura, tanta attenzione, a qualcosa che non fosse il lavoro: si sentì fortunato, amato, realmente libero per la prima volta da molto tempo. Il sorriso sulle labbra di Boris lo abbagliò quando finalmente tornò a guardarlo. L’uomo più vecchio non aveva smesso un secondo di studiare ogni tratto del suo viso, come se ancora non ne avesse abbastanza, e lo sguardo sul suo volto fu abbastanza eloquente: era felice anche lui. Di quella felicità ferina che non ha logica se non quella del qui e ora, la gioia pura e rabbiosa di chi vive alla giornata.  
Valery non lo aveva mai fatto, e dubitava neanche Boris. Ma avrebbero sempre potuto imparare, insieme.  
Il battito di Boris lo accompagnò, come la melodia di un carillon, nel suo dolce abbandonarsi ad un ozio esausto. Lo udì sussurrare qualcosa, prima che la sua mente sprofondasse in un piacevole oblio, e Valery sorrise.  
“Anche io” rispose. “Anche io”.  
Caddero entrambi in un sonno sereno, senza sogni.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
